castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanny McDead
Nanny McDead'The title is an allusion to the 2006 film, ''Nanny McPhee. is the second episode of of the first season of Castle. Summary A body of a nanny stuffed into an apartment building clothes dryer sets off a convoluted investigation into the hows and whys of her death. Castle, now a part of the detective team through an arrangement with the mayor, lends his skills of envisioning scenarios and pointing out seemingly-unrelated details - not to mention unorthodox methods - to the investigation. Recap Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jayne Brook as Claudia Peterson * Sarah Drew as Chloe Richardson * George Newbern as Howard Peterson * Jason Brooks as Ian Harris * Melinda Page Hamilton as Diana Harris * Ken Lerner as Police Lawyer * Michael Graziadei as Brent Johnson * Len Lesser as Elderly Man * Lony'e Perrine as Bethany * Eamon Hunt as Frank Garrison * Claudia Choi as Video Tech * Rodney J. Hobbs as Worker * Ama'ri as Nanny Kid Quotes :'''Ryan: So, she opens up the drier, takes the other person's clothes out, finds Miss Fluff and Fold here instead. :Esposito: If that's not a cautionary tale about poking around with someone else's laundry, I don't know what is. :Castle: We could always make it strip poker. :Kate: Sorry, but I prefer mystery to horror. :Castle: So. Looks like I managed to make it through the case without getting injured, shot or killed. :Kate: Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow. :Esposito: I'm sorry. If someone started rooting around my underwear without an invitation, I'm taking that as a serious breach of hygiene. :Kate: I thought you went commando, Esposito. :Police representative: Mr. Castle, be advised: if you get injured following Detective Beckett to research your next novel, you cannot sue the city. If you get shot, you cannot sue the city. If you get killed... :Castle: My lifeless remains cannot sue the city? :Police representative: Mr. Castle, these waivers are serious business. Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable by referring the matter to your attorney? :Castle: What, are you kidding? He'd never let me sign these! But fortunately, it's his job to get me out of trouble, and not to stop me from getting into it. Featured Music *"So What" - Pink *"Come On In" - Tommy Fields Trivia *At the end of the episode, Castle is typing on his laptop. He then closes it and puts it on his desk. Seconds later, when he's looking at the photograph, you can see the laptop open again on the desk in the background. When the camera is panning out, it appears to be closed again. *Beckett jokingly says to Esposito, "I thought you went commando, Esposito." This is a double entendre, but it's also literally true. Esposito is a former Army Special Forces soldier. *'Watch for:' a campaign sign during the park scene "Jeff Horn for City Council". He's the next episode's victim. His opponent, who also appears in the episode, has campaign signs out as well. *Castle mentions the soap opera One Life to Live.Nathan Fillion appeared on the soap opera One Life to Live as Joe/Joey. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 1 Plot Summaries External Links : 102 Category:Season 1